


Words Left Unsaid

by longliveoriginals



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, i dont know if i should add davina bcs shes only mentioned and said like 1 line but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveoriginals/pseuds/longliveoriginals
Summary: Kol is engaged, but not to Rebekah.





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something rebekol but i feel like this is so...jumbled, but I'm posting it anyways.

 Kol couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd fallen for her. They'd known each other since they were in diapers and stuck by each other through growing out of their gangly limbs and into what the world would call adults. Maybe somewhere in between that. Or perhaps ever since he saw the opposite gender as more than another person to throw his crayons at. 

Their families have business relations which dated back to the past century, which was why it was natural to think they'd end up together one day. So when his mother told him he'd be engaged to Davina Claire, Kol was shocked to say the least. From a business standpoint, they explained after, it made no sense to solidify a partnership by marriage when it was already solid in the first place. Kol knew that he had no say in his marriage and had accepted it, but that was when he thought he was going to marry Rebekah. He was given a day of freedom before popping the question to Davina at lunch the following day, which to him was stupid as both parties knew they were getting engaged anyway. 

(Bex) Let's go out tonight

(Bex) Enjoy your last days as a single man

(Bex) Or well...day

(Bex) Or is it night? 

Kol drove up to her house and they headed out to have dinner at a five star restaurant he couldn't care less about. The top on his red convertible was down, and the wind hugged them as he zipped through town. He glanced at Rebekah's hand which was now squeezing his before returning his focus back on the road. He felt like a kid again, playing pretend. Except he's all grown up. 

Now that Kol knew that his time was limited, an urgency thrummed in his heart. He wanted to tell her, even if it wouldn't change his circumstances.

\--

 

"Oh come on Kol,"Rebekah tutted, "Davina is a lovely girl. She's beautiful, smart, open minded, basically everything that fits your criteria. And more."

He offered her a small nod while toying with the wine glass in his hand. They'd returned back to Rebekah's place after dinner and was lounging on the couch. Though if he was being honest, he had more wine than food, and was already starting to feel slightly lightheaded by now. 

In return she gave him a light punch on his shoulder, and added, "I'm serious. She's wonderful, you're going to love her."

"It's not her bex,"Kol sighed, placing the empty wine glass on the coffee table. 

"It's you,"She finished with a roll of her eyes.

Kol could only offer her a meek shrug. Despite it being the most overused excuse, it was true. Had he been engaged to Rebekah he'd have no qualms about it at all. 

 

"So do you have the ring already?"

"Mmhm. Mother picked it out."

Rebekah shot him an incredulous look before retorting, "You can't be serious. You didn't even pick the ring?"

"It came with the whole talk. Come to think of it, I think you'd like it a lot, it's very you."

Rebekah extended her hand and he handed over his phone face up with his gallery open. A silence filled the room as she  gaped at the screen. It was a five carat diamond ring with a princess cut on a silver band.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful,"She sighed.

 

Kol can't help but smile. Her face was being illuminated by the light coming from his phone, making her blue hues seem like sapphires, or the clear waters of Bora Bora. It was easy to tell she was enthralled by the ring by the way she was zooming in on the picture. Her rose painted lips were slightly parted, still hypnotized by the ring, before a bright smile replaced it. Kol figured this was as it good as it was going to get.

He leaned in, a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself. Rebekah almost didn't notice, only when he was inches apart did she shift her attention to his eyes, down to his lips, and back again. 

Kol didn't waste any time hovering before her, afraid that if he did Rebekah would come to her senses. And so he pressed his lips against hers gently. She doesn't pull away but doesn't engage either, and it was then the gears in his brain turned. And he deepened it. It wasn't a peck like what he'd give Davina the following day, and not sloppy like ones he'd given to his one night stands either. It was genuine. He recognized the God awful perfume she loved so much and tasted remnants of wine from minutes before. Kol's fingers instinctively cupped her face, wanting to preserve this moment for eternity. 

But reality came crashing down on him too soon. Rebekah pulled away with a blend of confusion and realization written all over her face. She was still reeling from what had just happened, her lack of words told him enough.

"Y-you should leave, Kol. Tomorrow's a big day, and we don't want you half awake,"She sttutered, "Take an uber. You're in no condition to drive back home."

 

Kol pursed his lips in frustration. He was frustrated at Rebekah telling him to go home; at his mother for betrothing him to Davina and at himself for loving her in the first place. 

\--

 

White roses curled around the wooden frame of the trellis which were all over his garden. Sunlight spilled through the gaps in the canopy, causing the diamond on Davina's finger to sparkle tenfold. Delight and laughter filled his family's backyard on this fateful day, the jovial atmosphere seemed to include everybody but him.

His brown eyes searched for a familiar face in the small crowd and found Rebekah conversing with his mother. She said nothing of the previous night when they bumped into each other before lunch commenced, and quickly shut him down when he tried to bring it up. Her eyes flickered for a split second and held his gaze. And there he saw it, her eyes softening, memories of the night previous pouring before her. But it went as quickly as it had came as she excused herself and walked off to the other side of the party.

\--

 

He closed the door to the passanger's side and went over to the driver's. Behaving like a cordial fiance was the least Kol could do, especially when his heart lied with another. When he looked into Davina's big, doe brown eyes and the childlike innocence that came with it, he almost blurted the truth right then and there. Rebekah was right, she was brilliant in every way and deserved someone who truly adored her.

His hands clutched the handbrake and pushed it downwards when a smaller hand covered his. He remembered when it was Rebekah's hand which squeezed his tightly just hours before, however it all felt like an eternity away. Kol glanced at Davina whose grin only widened and he mustered something that he hoped would mirror her expression. He had no choice but to suppress his own feelings and live in the moment. 

They waved their family and friends goodbye, off to their new house where they were supposed to tackle living together as the first of many obstacles that were to come in their marriage. Just as he was about to step on the clutch, he recieved a text from a number he's comitted to memory.

 

(Bex) Congratulations on your engagement

(Unsent)(Bex) I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
